Ice cream products of this form and construction have recently become known and enjoy increasing popularity. The attraction of these products is the alternating arrangement of layers of ice cream and the thin separating layers that may be present and can consist of the most varied substances, for example chocolate, fruit cocktail or wafer biscuits. Furthermore the ice cream layers can be made light and creamy by the said folding or by beating air into them, so that the whole provides a very varied product that is refreshing and not too cold to the tongue.
Such ice cream products (frozen confection products) are described for example in British specification Nos. 1 219 593 and 1 439 143. They exhibit a plurality of superimposed extruded layers of an aerated frozen confection material with a layer of a second confection material or wafer biscuit arranged between each pair of adjacent layers of the frozen confection material. As a departure from the subject matter of the British specifications gas-free material of suitable composition can also be used instead of aerated frozen confection material.
Obviously in order to reduce the sensation of cold during the consumption of such a product, and to provide a product with a novel texture and structure, a frozen confection product of the above-mentioned kind is proposed in British Pat. No. 2 108 363 that has at least four extruded layers each less than 5 mm thick, with the intermediate layers between the said extruded layers being relatively thin. Reducing the thickness of the extruded layers, that is to say the ice cream layers proper, gives the product an overall laminated appearance.
When, as described in said British patent, the extruded layers of ice cream, or at least one ice cream layer, is or are applied as a flat strip in the form of a wave that may optionally overlap with itself, additional spaces are created. These however, by virtue of their situation at the upper and lower boundary surfaces of the confection layer at which they are open, make said intermediate layer an essential requirement for the stability of the product as a whole.